This invention relates to a direction finder including a directive X-axis antenna having a directional sensitivity pattern in the direction of the X-axis of Cartesian co-ordinates, a directive Y-axis antenna having a directional sensitivity pattern in the direction of the Y-axis thereof and a non-directional antenna. The direction finder separately combines voltage signals induced in the non-directional antenna and voltage signals induced in each of the directive antennas to produce combined voltage signals in association with each of the X-axis and Y-axis antennas, and respectively generates X-axis and Y-axis component signals by utilizing the combined voltage signals and the voltage signals induced in the non-directional antenna with these voltage signals being amplified and rectified, and indicates the direction determined by a vector addition of the X-axis and Y-axis component signals as a correct bearing of a source of incoming signals. More particularly, this invention relates to a direction finder of this type capable of precisely indicating a correct bearing of incoming signals.